Breakup
by Lawiki
Summary: Un air contrit, mais résolu, se dessine sur son visage. Pourtant, rien n'efface le sentiment de nostalgie que je lis dans ses yeux. Ouais, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. La nostalgie de ce qu'on a été… Il savait. Mon comportement lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé… Il s'était fait à l'idée, je pense. [Aokise](Séparation)
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Un petit Two-shot, sur un sujet qui me tient à coeur !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter je crois... A part que la deuxième partie est écrite et que je la poste dans la foulée !**

 **Ça faisait un moment que je l'avais dans mes fichiers et j'ai enfin trouvé la force de le poster. Je remercie au passage Alsco-chan pour avoir accepté de corriger ces deux parties !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PARTIE 1**

* * *

\- Et donc, comment on se partage la garde des gosses ?

\- Arrête d'être con, putain…

Il dit ça, mais je sais que ça le fait rire. Je vois son sourire en coin, qu'il essaye difficilement de masquer. Ses traits sont tirés. Un air contrit, mais résolu, se dessine sur son visage. Pourtant, rien n'efface le sentiment de nostalgie que je lis dans ses yeux.

Ouais, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. La nostalgie de ce qu'on a été…

Je l'ai fait venir ce matin pour qu'on puisse discuter. De nous, de lui, de moi.

On s'est retrouvés sur la berge qui borde Teiko. Ça m'a paru un choix évident et en même temps, un choix totalement con.

Il savait. Mon comportement lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé… Il s'était fait à l'idée, je pense.

Lui et moi, ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Enfin, encore ce matin, ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'on partageait la vie de l'autre. 2 ans, 5 mois et 8 jours exactement. Je ne suis pas du genre à retenir les dates, les évènements, ou des choses qui me paraissent futiles. Mais là, j'ai eu du temps pour calculer la durée exacte de notre relation. Des nuits d'insomnies, des moments de doutes, des instants où j'aurais préféré ne pas à avoir à me poser de questions.

Lui et moi, ça faisait 2 ans. Et c'est moi qui ai pris la décision de mettre fin à notre histoire.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… - _Je lui ai dit, comme s'il avait besoin de ça._

\- Je ne peux pas te dire, Daiki… Même si des fois, je le pensais, je ne suis pas dans ta tête…

Une pause. Un silence qui n'est pas vraiment pesant, mais qui m'étouffe. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui le ressent comme ça.

\- J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement…

\- Dai', arrête. On en a déjà discuté tout à l'heure, ça ne sert à rien de se répéter.Ça nous fait du mal à tous les deux, mais tu me l'as dit toi même, c'est comme ça. Et vaut mieux que ça soit maintenant, en douceur, plutôt que dans quelques mois, quand tu ne pourras même plus voir ma tronche !

\- Ouais… Dit comme ça…

Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'y ai déjà pensé. Que je commençais déjà à ne plus pouvoir l'encadrer à certains moments. Généralement, c'était pour un rien, le moindre son, la moindre expression pouvait me mettre dans une colère sourde, sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien. Toutes les choses que j'aimais chez lui, au début, j'ai fini par les détester. Le fait qu'il joue avec sa boucle d'oreille quand il parle à quelqu'un, ses gestes parfois maladroits, ses bruits de bouche, ses gémissements de bien-être, sa manie de sourire pour un rien, son réflexe de s'accrocher à moi à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber… Tout ça… Tout ça, je ne le supportais plus. Maintenant que je l'ai devant moi, je me dis que je n'ai pas assez profité de tout ça… Mais ça ne sert à rien d'insister, il n'y a plus rien à réparer.

Au delà de ça, ses fans, son emploi du temps surchargé, ses passions… Je les comprenais quand on s'est mis en couple. Je faisais avec. Maintenant, c'est différent. Ses fans dont j'étais jaloux et méfiant, je n'en avais plus rien à carer. Le reste… Je ne cherchais même plus à le comprendre, ni à l'accepter. Parfois, j'espérais même qu'il se perde dans les bras d'une de ces nanas qui l'idéalise, juste pour avoir une raison valable de le quitter, sans pour autant que ça paraisse de ma faute. Quelque part, je l'aurais compris s'il m'avait trompé. Haïs, mais compris.

Parce qu'en plus de tout ça… Je ne le désirais plus. Ça faisait quelques temps maintenant que je ne le touchais plus. Je le trouvais toujours beau, même plus que ça, mais je ne ressentais plus aucune envie en sa présence, alors qu'il avait le pouvoir d'allumer un brasier dans mon bas ventre, juste avec un regard… Avant. Avant, il pouvait faire ça.

Enfin, bref, je ne faisais plus d'efforts, je n'étais plus réceptif, mais je me plaignais quand même.

Donc… C'est assez ironique de savoir que je suis aussi bas rien qu'à l'idée de le quitter, alors qu'hier encore, j'étais prêt à lui reprocher tous les maux de la terre, en sachant qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Je me sens terriblement mal, je suis à la limite de m'en rendre malade, alors que c'est à cause de moi.

\- Enlève ça de ta tête Dai', je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Un sourire se dessine au coin de ma lèvre, je relève la tête et ouvre les yeux pour regarder le cours d'eau devant moi.

J'ai essayé de garder un air détaché et résolu pour lui parler. Je n'ai pas tenu 2 minutes avant de tout lâcher. Je n'avais pas le droit de mettre un masque devant lui. Pas après 2 ans de relation. Déjà, parce qu'il me connaissait trop bien, mais tout simplement parce que je me suis toujours ouvert à lui, et même dans un moment comme ça, ça me parait important. Surtout dans un moment comme ça.

Mes yeux se perdent sur l'horizon, et ni lui, ni moi ne bougeons. Je pense qu'on ne veut pas se quitter sur un "salut, à la prochaine, peut-être". Alors, on prend juste le temps dont on a besoin, près de l'autre, pour finir de tourner la page.

\- On aura quand même vécu pleins de trucs ensemble… - _Me coupe Ryouta dans mes réflexions._

\- Ouais…

\- Je suis content que notre séparation se passe comme ça… Je ne dis pas que je suis content qu'on se sépare, loin de là, parce que j'ai toujours des sentiments forts pour toi… Mais je préfère que ça se passe comme ça que… Dans les cris, dans les larmes. Tu sais, comme dans les films ? Je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir…

\- Si, je vois très bien. Et c'est clairement pas notre genre.

On se sourit, comprenant sans mots ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'ai plein de petits instants de notre relation qui me reviennent en mémoire, surtout des bons moments. Et je pense que c'est pareil pour lui.

\- Nan, c'est vrai… Ça n'a jamais été notre genre. - _Reprend-t-il en détournant les yeux de moi._

Notre genre à nous, c'était de se mettre en couple sur un coup de tête, après une énorme engueulade de collégiens, sur un terrain de street basket. Terrain où on était à deux doigts de s'envoyer en l'air, trop pris dans la tension qui régnait entre nous.

Notre genre à nous, c'était de laisser filer le temps et de se prendre nos sentiments en pleine gueule, sans oser avouer la vérité à l'autre. Le reste de la génération des miracles s'est bien foutue de notre gueule à ce propos, nous disant qu'on était aveugles.

Notre genre à nous, c'était de finir par s'avouer nos sentiments sur l'oreiller, entre deux coups de reins. A l'origine, on était persuadés qu'entre nous, c'était que du cul… La bonne blague.

Dans notre couple, on en a fait des trucs qui pouvaient paraître super étranges vu de l'extérieur… Se parler rien qu'avec un regard, pisser la porte ouverte pour pouvoir continuer de discuter avec l'autre, aller faire un basket en plein milieu de la nuit, se tripoter à longueur de journée, se lancer des paris, parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien… Voyager, un peu, s'envoyer en l'air, beaucoup… Il n'y a jamais eu aucune gêne entre nous au final. Et je crois que c'est ce qui va le plus me manquer… Je sais très bien que jamais on n'aurait pu retrouver cette complicité, parce que je ne pouvais plus… Mais je ne suis pas sûr de la retrouver un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre non plus.

\- Je ne suis même pas triste. Je l'ai été, j'ai eu mal. Mais t'es là. T'es là et ça me suffit pour le moment. J'ai compris… C'est comme… Ouais, c'est comme si j'avais fait le deuil en quelque sorte.

\- Crois moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. J'ai eu mal aussi… J'ai encore mal. Mais c'est comme ça…

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas.

Je n'ai vraiment pas choisi. Du jour au lendemain, je ne ressentais plus d'amour pour lui. Beaucoup de sentiments forts, mais pas de l'amour.

Il me reste juste le souvenir des sentiments que j'ai eu pour lui.

\- Daiki ?

\- Hum ?

\- On peut rester en contact ? Je veux dire… Je peux toujours te souhaiter ton anniversaire, t'appeler pour prendre de tes nouvelles, ou… Je ne sais pas, juste te dire bonjour si on se croise ?

\- Bien sûr, trou d'cul. Et t'as plutôt intérêt à penser à mon anniversaire !

Encore une fois, il rit. Et j'avais tellement peur que ce rire n'atteigne plus ses yeux. Mais non, heureusement que non. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a mis le plus le doute dans mon choix. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, tous ces sentiments négatifs qui me bouffaient, je pensais à lui et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. C'est étrange, non ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende mal pour moi. Qu'il arrête de sourire. Parce que, ce mec est tellement beau quand il est heureux. Même quand son rire de cochon débarque à l'improviste.

Alors, ouais, moi je ne peux plus le rendre heureux. Ni l'honorer, ni prendre soin de lui… Ce n'est plus ma place. Mais celui ou celle qui me remplacera, il aura intérêt à prendre soin de lui, comme je l'ai fait. Nan, en fait, il a intérêt à faire mieux que moi…

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Je le regarde, et rien qu'à travers nos regards, une discussion silencieuse se fait. On a toujours su communiquer comme ça, c'est pas des bobards, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a du mal à décortiquer tous les sentiments lisiblent à travers mes yeux.

\- Sois heureux, ok ?

\- … Ok…

\- Nan, mais vraiment, ok ? J'espère que tu trouveras un mec, ou une nana d'ailleurs, qui te rendra heureux.

\- Tu m'as rendu heureux, Daiki. Ne doute jamais de ça !

\- Ouais, bah plus que moi je l'ai fait, alors.

Il sourit… Mais je pense que le message est passé.

De voir que ça se passe bien entre nous, qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de tensions, me détend et je sais que les vannes ne s'ouvriront pas. Plus maintenant. Je n'en ressens plus le besoin. Je pense que j'avais besoin de cette séparation. Et il le sait.

D'après Satsu, si je souffrais autant, c'est pour trois raisons. La première, j'avais peur de sa réaction. La deuxième, c'est parce que je l'ai vraiment aimé, et qu'au final, j'ai peur de me retrouver seul. 2 ans, ce n'est pas rien, et tous mes choix de vie sont à revoir. Et la dernière... J'avais mal de lui faire mal. Tout simplement.

Mais, je lui souhaite tout le meilleur du monde, parce que, putain, ce mec le mérite ! C'est un gars en or, et une putain de lumière. Il a été une révélation pour moi, on a tout fait ensemble, et bordel, je ne regretterai jamais notre relation. Jamais.

\- Tu me promets, Ryouta ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu choisiras quelqu'un qui le mérite et que tu ne feras pas n'importe quoi ?

\- Je te le promets. - _Me dit-il, dans un sourire attendri._

\- … Par contre, je suis désolé de te dire qu'il ne baisera jamais mieux que moi.

\- T'es con ! - _Me répond-t-il en explosant de rire._

\- Ose dire le contraire !

\- … Je me souviens d'une première fois où…

\- Nan ! Chut ! Ça on n'en parle pas, c'est tabou.

Un silence apaisant se fait. Je pense que… Tout a été dit. Il le sait aussi et hésite à partir. Je le vois dans sa façon d'être, de se tenir. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire maintenant. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Comment on pourrait le savoir ? Qu'est-ce qui est normal de faire, maintenant ? Ouais, définitivement, tout est à revoir…

C'est Ryouta qui, au bout de quelques minutes, prend la décision pour nous deux.

\- Je vais y aller Dai…

\- Ouais..

Ouais, il est temps. On ne peut pas rester là, comme ça, indéfiniment.

On se relève, et après un dernier regard de consentement, je le serre contre moi dans une dernière étreinte. Je respire doucement son odeur, pour en garder le souvenir, encore un peu, et je sens ses doigts se balader dans mon dos, alors que mes mains se perdent dans sa nuque et sur sa hanche. Je ne vais pas pousser le vice jusqu'à l'embrasser. J'en crève d'envie, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas. Que je ne dois pas. Que je n'ai plus le droit. Et surtout, je sais qu'il ne dira pas non, et je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Si moi j'ai envie de l'embrasser, c'est parce que… J'ai l'habitude… J'avais l'habitude de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, et cette sensation va me manquer. Si lui veut m'embrasser, c'est parce qu'il m'aime toujours. Et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir en lui donnant de faux espoirs…

Je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi à cette pensée, sans m'enlever de la tête que c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Mais… Juste une dernière fois, je le veux contre moi, juste une dernière fois. Même si je ne l'aime plus, Ryouta reste mon point de repère. Et il le restera tant qu'on n'arrivera pas à tourner complètement la page...

\- Je serais là, l'oublie pas. Si un jour t'as besoin de moi, pour quoi que ce soit : Peter la gueule d'un mec, sortir, changer une roue…

\- Tu sais changer une roue, toi ?

\- … Nan. Mais je peux toujours essayer.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou pour étouffer un rire.

\- Et si j'ai besoin d'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, parce que je ne trouverais pas quelqu'un à ta hauteur, je peux t'appeler ?

Mes muscles se crispent et mon corps se tend contre le sien. Je sais, je sais… Je sais qu'il le dit d'un air détaché, je sais que c'est une blague, je sais qu'il n'est pas sérieux et qu'il veut juste faire comme d'habitude. Mais bordel, que ça fait mal. De savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un après moi, intimement. Je veux qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'il soit heureux sur tous les points, mais… Je n'étais pas préparé psychologiquement à ça. Pas à ce qu'il me dise que j'aurais un remplaçant de ce point de vue là aussi. Et même, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me détacher de notre vécu pour un simple plan cul. Je ne peux pas le voir comme ça.

Il a dû remarquer que je me suis braqué. Que je ne rigolais pas à sa provocation. Alors, je m'efforce d'ouvrir la bouche, même si je sais que mon état ne lui a pas échappé. Je pourrais lui dire que non, que ça nous ferait du mal, qu'il faut qu'on passe à autre chose. Je pourrais lui parler sérieusement de sa proposition. Mais je sais que c'est une blague, alors autant continuer sur la lancée.

\- Tu vois, même toi tu sais que tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi au niveau cul !

Sur une dernière étreinte, on se sépare, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Des gestes un peu hasardeux nous accompagnent, pendant qu'il prend ses affaires, laissées sur le sol. Mes mains retrouvent mes poches, autant pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie que parce que je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

\- Tu viens à la fête de Kurokocchi ?

\- … Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Alors, on se voit là-bas !

Ce changement d'ambiance et de discussion me surprend un peu, mais c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Ni lui, ni moi ne savons quoi faire maintenant. Alors, je le vois partir doucement, à reculons, jusqu'à se retourner complètement et continuer sa marche.

Pas de "A plus", ou "A la prochaine"... On sait tous les deux qu'on va prendre nos distances pour un moment. Parce qu'on ne pourra pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser quand je l'ai vu se reculer. Encore. Par habitude, par pulsion. Par besoin de ce dernier contact.

Mais non, c'est fini.

Je le regarde avancer, dos à moi, s'éloigner de moi pour être plus exact. Il se retourne une dernière fois, et me fait un dernier signe de main, avant que je ne puisse plus vraiment le discerner.

Et seul, comme un con, à attendre je ne sais quoi, je commence à douter de mon choix, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

Ouais. C'est bel et bien terminé.

 **PDV Kise**

Je serre la lanière de mon sac, en me mordant violemment la lèvre. J'ai… Beaucoup de mal à me dire que tout ça est réel. Que je ne suis plus en couple avec Daiki… Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de l'appeler comme ça ? Est-ce que je vais devoir de nouveau l'appeler Aominecchi ? Je ne veux pas… J'espère qu'il ne me le demandera pas. Parce que retourner à ce surnom, ça serait comme balayer tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, et ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

J'ai mal. Horriblement mal au coeur. Mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Je l'ai trop fait. Même si je sens des larmes aux coins de mes yeux, je ne les laisserai plus couler.

Même si je me doutais de ce qui allait se passer, même si j'étais préparé, je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir un tel vide en moi.

Parce que oui, je le savais. C'était… Visible. Quelque chose avait changé, et je savais que rien ne pouvait réparer ce que nous avions perdu. On a tout fait ensemble… J'ai tout découvert avec lui. On a grandi ensemble, on est devenu plus mature, on a appris à donner, à recevoir, à aimer. Alors évidemment que j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Daiki ne m'aimait plus. Pourtant… J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de faire des compromis, j'ai essayé d'être le plus parfait possible, de lui laisser plus d'espace, de tout lui donner… J'ai essayé de le retenir. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point c'était inutile.

Il m'adore, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu penser. Mais il ne m'aime plus. Et là est toute la différence. J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon être, jamais je n'aurais pu me contenter de si peu. Même si j'ai voulu me le faire croire, ça ne m'aurait jamais suffit. Et à lui non plus. On aurait fini par se déchirer.

Alors… Je dois juste me faire à l'idée que c'est terminé. Que je ne pourrais plus le rejoindre chez lui après les cours. Qu'on ne sortira plus ensemble le week-end. Que je ne pourrais plus l'appeler quand ça ne va pas, ou simplement quand j'aurais envie de le voir. Que je ne sentirais plus ses mains sur moi, ni ses lèvres si les miennes. Qu'on ne fera plus l'amour pendant des heures, jusqu'à épuisement. Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui.

Mon esprit créer des images que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à imaginer. Daiki disant "Je t'aime" à quelqu'un d'autre. Daiki faisant l'amour à un autre que moi. Daiki heureux, avec celui qui prendra la place qui a été la mienne pendant deux ans. Je ne veux vraiment pas penser à ça...

Ça va être difficile, mais je vais m'y faire. Il va juste me falloir du temps. Du temps pour passer au-dessus de ma peine, pour être prêt à passer à autre chose, puis plus tard, pour pouvoir lui faire face sans avoir envie de me jeter à ses pieds.

Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras avant que je m'en aille… Ça va peut-être paraître un peu maso, mais ça m'a fait énormément de bien. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire. Mais son geste m'a prouvé que j'ai réellement compté pour lui. Ses mots auraient pu me suffire, mais son étreinte… J'en avais besoin. Parce que les choses vont vraiment être différentes à partir d'aujourd'hui et j'ai l'impression de devoir me jeter dans une cuve dont je ne vois pas le fond. Pas encore.

Je ne rêve pas… Il a beau m'avoir dit que je pouvais le contacter, si j'avais besoin de lui, je sais que je ne le ferais pas. Parce que ça serait beaucoup trop douloureux de m'accrocher.

Je lui ai promis d'être heureux. J'espère pouvoir tenir ma promesse, mais pour l'instant, je ne vois pas vraiment comment je vais pouvoir m'y prendre. C'est trop récent, pour moi, mon bonheur, il était avec Daiki. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions envisageables. Je vais devoir tout reprendre à zéro.

J'essaye de me dire que c'est un renouveau pour moi. Que je vais pouvoir réapprendre à me connaître, que ça va me faire du bien de me retrouver avec moi-même. Que ça va me donner des nouvelles opportunités, que je vais être plus libre… Mais pour le moment, ces pensées ne me donnent aucune motivation. Je n'ai pas envie de ça, mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix que de faire avec.

J'arrive chez moi, entre dans ma chambre et pose mes affaires. Les photos de nous accrocher au mur me narguent et mes yeux sont attirés par les cadeaux qu'il m'a offerts pendant notre relation. Je souffle un bon coup, prends une boite dans un coin de ma chambre et décidé de ranger tout ça. Les garder près de moi ne m'aidera pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les jeter, si je le faisais, je sais que je le regretterai un jour.

Je suis triste, mais je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Je ne ressens aucune haine, aucune hargne juste… De la résignation. Je regarde une dernière fois les photos en les décrochant, me rappelant des souvenirs auxquels les images sont accordées. Étrangement, ces souvenirs heureux me font du bien. Ça me permet de me faire à l'idée que c'est fini, mais qu'on a vraiment vécu des très bons moments tous les deux. Ça, je n'ai pas envie de cracher dessus.

En posant la dernière photo dans la boite, la plus ancienne que j'ai de nous deux, je me sens prêt à faire face à la réalité. Un sourire triste se dessine sur mes lèvres, et je me fais doucement à la situation..

C'est bel et bien terminé.


	2. Partie 2

**Et voici la deuxième partie !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PARTIE 2**

* * *

Je marche dans les rues de Tokyo, sans vraiment de but précis. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air et de réfléchir.

Ça fait trois mois que Ryouta et moi, on s'est séparés. Trois mois et j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu ma vie à cent à l'heure. Je dirais même à mille à l'heure ! Enfin bref… Tout s'est passé très vite.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de lui en faite. J'avais raison quand je me suis dis qu'on allait mettre de la distance entre nous. Depuis ces trois mois, on s'est revus chez Tetsu, puis à des sorties de groupe, mais nous n'avons jamais re-discuté de tout ça.

Quand la nouvelle est tombée, les autres ont eu des réactions assez surprenantes. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas pour la plupart. Satsu m'a avoué qu'elle avait pleuré, et qu'elle s'était énormément inquiété pour nous.

Mais au final, ils ont totalement accepté notre choix. Mon choix. Ils n'ont pas fait de préférence et ont continué à nous parler sans jugement, ni amertume. Et pour ça, ils ont vraiment été cool.

De mon côté, j'ai totalement tourné la page. Les débuts sans Ryouta ont été un peu difficiles, j'ai dû me réhabituer au fait d'être seul et de n'avoir personne à qui parler à longueur de journée. J'ai dû me réhabituer à me retrouver seul dans un lit et à ne plus avoir de moments intimes avec quelqu'un… En faite, j'ai dû m'habituer à ne plus être avec Ryouta. Tout simplement.

Et une fois que je suis parvenu à me détacher de notre ancienne relation… Je me suis senti libre. Tellement libre de mes faits et gestes. Je savais que je pouvais me permettre des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu faire avant. Et ce serait mentir de dire que ça ne m'a pas plu. Bordel, j'avais besoin de cette sensation de liberté !

Je me demande parfois comment lui, il va. J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il a réussi à faire comme moi. Avec lui, je peux m'attendre à tout, mais j'espère juste qu'il s'en sort bien. D'après les autres, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour lui, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pas parce que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui, non, ça c'est révolu depuis très longtemps, mais juste parce que c'est lui et que même si j'ai tourné la page… Je ne peux pas oublié nos 2 ans de relation aussi rapidement. Alors pour le moment, il garde un peu une place privilégiée dans ma vie, sans pour autant que je ne ressente la moindre ambiguïté sur mes sentiments.

Je me demande quand même parfois si… Si cette distance qui s'est installée entre nous ne vient pas de moi. Si ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait en sorte de nous éloigner pour lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre et parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Comment il me voyait, comment il vivait notre rupture… Tout ça, tout ça. Ça peut paraître un peu égocentrique de penser qu'il ne m'a pas oublié et qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans moi, mais ça m'inquiète. Parfois.

Donc, là, je me remémore tout ça, seul dans ces rues, pour m'empêcher de penser à ce qui me perturbe vraiment. Mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix que d'y penser parce que ça m'obsède.

Il vient de se passer un truc… Et franchement, même moi, je n'ai pas compris.

Alors, au lieu de rentrer chez moi, comme je le fais d'habitude, je me laisse porter par la foule, par le moment.

Ça me bouffe un peu, et bordel, je crois que ça doit se voir sur ma gueule. Je ne sais pas où mettre mes mains, ni où poser mon regard… J'ai un peu perdu le contrôle. Et je me dis que j'aurais bien besoin de quelque chose de familier pour me remettre les idées en place. Parce que là, tout me parait étrange. La rue, les gens, les magasins, je ne reconnais rien, comme si je découvrais ces pavés pour la première fois. Alors, si quelqu'un pouvait…

\- Daiki ?! Hey ! Daiki !

A l'entente de mon nom, crié dans la foule, de cette voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, je ne peux que me retourner.

Hey, Dieu, je ne t'aime pas. Mais vraiment pas. Et des fois, j'ai comme l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule.

Une tête blonde s'approche de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, slalomant entre les gens pour me rejoindre. Je ne bouge pas, j'attends.

Bordel, ça me fait bizarre de le revoir là.

\- Salut ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vus !

\- Ouais, j'avoue que ça fait longtemps.

Je me passe une main sur la nuque.

\- Ça va, Ryou ?

\- Ouais, ouais, et toi ? T'as pas l'air en forme !

\- Rien de grave, t'inquiète. Par contre, toi, tu as l'air très bien.

Il est rayonnant. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où il a eu l'air si heureux, épanouie et bien dans ses baskets.

Il a changé. C'est très léger, mais je ne peux pas le louper. Ses cheveux sont plus courts, il a l'air d'avoir encore grandi et pris en prestance et … Il y a un truc. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y a un truc. Comme s'il avait prit en maturité. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur le sentiment qu'il dégage.

\- Ça… Ça te dis de venir boire un verre, où d'aller manger un truc pour… Pour qu'on discute un peu ?

Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? J'avoue que je suis surtout curieux de savoir ce qu'il devient, de savoir comment il va… Et je crois que c'est ça qui me pousse à accepter sa proposition.

\- Ouais… Ça tombe bien, je crève de soif !

\- Oh ! T'es allé faire un one-on-one avec Kagamicchi ?

J'ai vraiment un Karma de merde… Je me sens un peu rougir mais je remercie actuellement mes parents qui m'ont donné une peau mate pour cacher les dégâts. Par contre, mon air embarrassé et ma crispation n'échappe pas à mon ex-amant, qui hausse les sourcils, me questionnant silencieusement.

\- Ouais… Et il a gagné cet enfoiré.

\- Nooooon ! C'est pas vrai ?!

\- Si, d'un seul point, mais il a gagné quand même.

\- Oh mon dieu… Ce jour est a marqué d'un gros cercle rouge sur le calendrier…

Ouais… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

J'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je suis dans cet état. Sérieusement, je m'en contre fout qu'il ai gagné. Techniquement, il a triché.

Mais ça aussi je m'en fous. J'essaye juste de détourner l'attention de Ryouta pour qu'il ne me pose pas plus de questions, et aussi pour m'enlever ces images qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Enfoiré de Kagami…

\- On va le boire, ce verre ? Tu veux aller où ?- _Me demande Ryouta._

\- Où tu veux…

\- Oh ! Y a un nouveau café qui a ouvert pas très loin, tu veux bien qu'on y aille ? J'en ai entendu que du bien et apparemment, ils font un chocolat liégeois à tomber !

Je souris et marche à ses côtés, l'écoutant divaguer sur ce fameux nouveau café.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un petit silence gêné s'installe. C'est un peu bizarre de se retrouver comme ça, tous les deux. J'avoue que je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas du tout, mais vraiment pas comment lui se sent depuis notre séparation. Comment il me voit, ce qu'il a fait, s'il a tourné la page où s'il espère encore un peu au fond de lui… Pour moi, tout est clair, mais tant que je ne sais pas pour lui, je ne pourrais pas m'empecher de mettre un peu de distance entre nous.

Et je trouve ça vraiment dommage…

Il me pointe le café de doigt, et je le suis, docilement, un peu perdu dans mes pensées. On s'installe à une table et un serveur vient rapidement prendre nos commandes.

\- Alors… Quoi de neuf ?

Vas-y Daiki, la prochaine fois, parle de la pluie et du beau temps, histoire qu'on aborde tous les tentatives bancales de faire la conversation.

\- Oh… Bah tu sais… Pas grand chose… Le lycée, les entraînements, les photoshoots… Un peu la routine… Et toi ? - _Me dit-il dans un sourire tendre._

On échange pas mal de banalités, sans vraiment de fonds. On a un peu de mal à se regarder en face. Ryouta part dans un monologue sur son boulot. Il fait souvent ça quand il est stressé, il parle sans s'arrêter pour combler le silence.

Son portable vibre pour la troisième fois sur la table, et je le vois me jeter un regard avant de regarder ses mails. Un sourire attendri se dessine sur ses lèvres et son regard change imperceptiblement. Mais je le vois. C'est le regard avec lequel il me regardait à nos débuts de relation. Oh le petit enfoiré… Il me cache des choses et je suis bien déterminé à découvrir quoi !

Mon petit côté fouineur me fait me relever doucement de ma chaise, pour m'appuyer sur la table et regarder à qui il envoie des messages. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir un nom, il verrouille son téléphone avant. Par contre… Les petits coeurs…

\- Hey… C'est à qui que t'envoie des coeurs comme ça ?!

Ryouta rougit d'un coup devant moi, sans prévenir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je sens la panique s'insinuer en lui… Oulà… C'est quoi le plan, là ?!

\- Per...Personne ! De quoi tu parles ?! Tu as dû rêver…

J'hausse un sourcil suggestif tout en laissant passer un sourire en coin. Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule en plus. Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser de rire à cause de sa tête. Une part de moi se doute de quelque chose, mais j'attends sa confirmation. Et il devrait savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne peut pas me mentir, ni me cacher quelque chose.

Il devrait le savoir. Saloperie de curiosité…

Je reprends la parole, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais il faut que je le mette à l'aise… Là, on dirait qu'il va me faire un syncope.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Bon, ok, j'ai jamais réussi à mettre les gens à l'aise. Mais autant crever l'abcès.

\- Non… Enfin… Oui… Peut-être…

\- C'est qui ?! - _Dis-je avec un air de commère que seul lui me connait. Un sourire éclaire ma face et mes yeux pétillent de malice._

\- Tu connais pas…

\- Oh vas-y, lâche son nom !

\- ... Mh ...

\- Ryouta…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu le sais que je vais te faire cracher le morceau…

\- Ouais, je sais, tu as toujours été chiant !

\- Ouais, je sais. Allez...Dis !

Il soupire de résignation. On se fait interrompre par le serveur qui nous apporte nos boissons. Ce qui permet également à Ryouta de prendre quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre. Il le sait que quand je veux savoir un truc, je peux tanner quelqu'un pendant des jours sans me lasser. Une vraie plaie.

Bizarrement, ce besoin de savoir ne vient pas d'une quelconque curiosité malsaine ou craintive. J'ai juste envie de savoir qui a bien pu lui faire tourner la tête…

\- C'est… Il s'appelle Kasamatsu… Kasamatsu Yukio…

Attend. Ce nom me fait tiquer. Oh bordel…. Naaaaaaaaan…

\- Kasamatsu… Ça serait pas ton capitaine à Kaijo, ça ?!

\- … Si…

Je vois sa lèvre trembler un peu. Il rougit de plus en plus et il fuit totalement mon regard. Il attend ma réaction. S'il prenait la peine de me regarder, il verrait que je ne lui fait aucun reproche et que je ne suis pas en train de me lamenter sur mon sort. Mais là, non, il préfère se terrer dans son coin et se stresser. Et je comprends vite les non-dit…

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? C'est ça ?

Il ferme les yeux, à s'en faire mal pour ne pas me regarder. Pour ne pas voir ma réaction. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de prendre la voix la plus rassurante que je pouvais pour lui poser la question.

Il hoche la tête, pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas avoir à sortir un mot ou une complainte.

Je me décide à intervenir pour le sortir de son mutisme et de son auto-flagellation intérieure.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention. Il relève les yeux vers moi, les larmes prêtes à dévaler ses joues. Il ne sait pas du tout comment réagir face à moi. Je lui sourie, le plus sincèrement du monde, pour tenter de le rassurer.

\- Je suis content pour toi…

Et là, sans prévenir, il se met à pleurer. Parce que c'est Ryouta, parce que des fois, il garde trop de choses pour lui et que ça fini toujours par ressortir. Parce qu'il accumule beaucoup de trop de trucs sans savoir quoi en faire. Je resserre ma main sur la sienne en me rapprochant un peu de lui, pour essayer encore une fois de le rassurer.

\- Bordel, pourquoi tu chiales ?!

\- J'avais… Je voulais pas… J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu fasses la gueule… Ou que tu me le reproche…

\- Rhoooo… C'est mon genre de faire ça ?

\- … Non…

\- Bah alors… T'es heureux avec lui ? Il te traite bien ?

Il hoche très vite de la tête, comme pour me convaincre que leur relation ne vient pas d'un coup de tête. Que ce n'est pas un remplaçant, mais qu'il a vraiment des sentiments pour lui. Et ouais… Bizarrement, ça me rassure.

Je le laisse tranquillement se calmer, se remettre de ses émotions… Je finis par lui tendre un mouchoir et me rassoire normalement sur ma chaise.

\- Merci Daiki…

\- Pourquoi ?! - _Dis-je, vraiment surpris._

\- Pour ne pas me juger…

\- Mais… Te juger de quoi, Ryouta ?

\- Je sais pas… J'avais peur que tu me dises que c'était du rapide, que si ça se trouve, j'avais pas vraiment des sentiments pour toi, que… que… Je sais pas…. - _Me dit-il, en recommençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux…_

\- Hey… Hey… Tu m'écoutes ?

Voyant qu'il n'ose toujours pas affronter mon regard, je passe mes doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers moi. Il a toujours su lire en moi, et même si on s'est séparés, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Parce que, à cet instant, je veux qu'il puisse voir que tout ce que je dis, je le pense et que je suis sincère.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai quitté. C'est moi qui t'ai dit de trouver quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de toi. Je t'ai dit que tu méritais d'être heureux, tu te souviens de ça ? Alors arrête de te morfondre, parce que tu es bien avec quelqu'un, ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Mais… Je mérite pas que tu réagisses aussi bien, je pensais vraiment que tu allais me mépriser… - _Me dit-il en prenant mon poignet dans ses mains pour me faire lâcher prise et qu'il puisse baisser la tête._

\- Putain, Ryou, on a vécu 2 ans ensemble, je te connais assez pour savoir que t'es un gars sérieux et que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Surtout que tu me l'as promis ! Alors arrête de te mettre dans tous ces états !

Je relache la pression de ma main sur la sienne et je vois Ryouta hocher la tête et se pincer les lèvres. Décidément, il est dur à convaincre.

\- Mais… Tu le vis comment, toi ?

\- Que tu ais retrouvé quelqu'un ?

\- Oui…

\- Ryou… Je suis content pour toi. Y a rien de plus à dire. Je suis un peu curieux de savoir en long en large en travers l'histoire, mais tu me connais, c'est dans ma nature. Mais je ne le vis pas mal. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer une fois que tu seras parti, je ne vais pas m'énerver, ni te faire culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit ! Je suis juste content pour toi. Tu veux que je te dises ? Je dirais même que ça me rassure. Parce que j'avais installé une distance entre nous, parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir avec toi. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter sans te faire de la peine. Et je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête, alors je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque. De savoir que tu as tourné la page et que tu es heureux avec quelqu'un… Ça me permet d'enlever cette distance que j'avais mise entre nous. Là, je me dis qu'on peut rester amis, sans que ça soit ambiguë.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais plus du tout de moi dans ta vie, tu sais…

\- Désolé… Je veux vraiment pas qu'on ne se voit plus, ce n'est pas mon but. Ça me manque tu sais, des fois, de ne plus pouvoir parler de tout et de rien avec toi. Tu restes quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Mais c'était compliqué de rester ami dans cette situation. Là, j'ai la sensation que c'est possible, sans que ça soit gênant ou bizarre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour me cacher ses larmes… Et c'est reparti pour un tour… Vraiment, il ne changera jamais.

\- Merci… Merci Dai… Merci…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour être toi… Tout simplement…

Je lui tends un autre mouchoir et un vrai sourire se dessine sur son visage. De ceux qui le rendent lumineux.

Un petit silence se fait, nous laissant nous remettre de nos émotions. Ce n'est pas gênant, au contraire, ce silence nous fait du bien. On se sourit, en buvant nos boissons, tranquillement.

Mais évidemment, il faut que ma curiosité revienne à la charge.

\- Et sinon… Il baise bien ?

Il rougit d'un coup, et me jette ses mouchoirs usagés à la gueule. Oh, pas beau la violence… Ça cache quelque chose.

\- Ça te regarde ?!

\- Oui.

\- Bah non, je ne crois pas !

\- Non, c'est vrai, ça me regarde pas. Et en fait, c'est précisément pour ça que ça m'intéresse ! Et puis tu t'es grillé.

\- Non. Ça se trouve on a rien fait.

Je le fixe en haussant encore une fois le sourcil. Mais c'est qu'il essaye de me duper en plus…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh allez, Ryou, sois pas gêné, je le connais ton cul…

\- Bah justement !

\- Rhooo, t'es pas drôle…

Il rougit encore. Qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai… Je suis une vraie plaie quand je m'y mets.

\- Et donc, il est meilleur que moi ? - _Dis-je en explosant de rire._

\- Mais tais-toi, rhooooo ! - _Me répond-t-il, en riant lui aussi._

Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaiiiiire… Et puis, je sais très bien qu'il suffit de désamorcer la bombe pour qu'il me divulgue tout ce que je veux savoir...

\- C'est… Différent.

Bombe désamorcée dans 3…2...

\- Ah ?

...1….

\- Bah, dans le sens où avec toi, j'étais le plus souvent en dessous… Et j'aimais ça, hein, c'est pas un reproche du tout. Mais avec lui… C'est différent.

Bingo, je vais lui faire cracher le morceau !

\- C'est toi au-dessus ?

\- Ouais… Et donc… Quelque part, je n'ai pas le choix de prendre confiance en moi, surtout qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience… Alors, ouais c'est différent.

Je lui souris et il se rend compte qu'il a parlé. Peut-être même un peu trop. Mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, j'ai juste l'impression de parler de cul avec un ami proche et c'est plaisant. De ne pas se sentir gêné de parler de tout et de rien. D'intime comme de superficiel.

\- Tant que ça se passe bien entre vous et qu'il te traite bien, moi ça me va…

On se sourit, sans en rajouter. Ouais, je ne vais pas trop m'immiscer dans la vie sexuelle de mon ex, faut pas déconner.

Ryouta repose sa boisson sur la table et se gratte le coin du nez. Ah ? Une nouvelle confession ?

C'est quand même assez drôle de voir que je me souviens de toutes ses réactions et de leur signification.

\- T'es le premier au courant, Dai…

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais… J'ai pas osé en parler aux autres…

\- Nan, mais genre, Tetsu, Satsu, Mido…

\- Tu vas me citer toute la génération des miracles ?

\- Nan, mais genre… Personne ?

\- Nope. Personne. - _Dit-il en faisant tourner sa tasse de chocolat._

\- …. C'est un honneur alors. Mais pourquoi tu leurs en as pas parler ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur qu'ils te le disent. J'avais peur de leur réaction, de ta réaction… J'espère qu'ils réagiront comme toi.

\- Je peux déjà te dire une chose de sûre : Midorima s'en battera les couilles. Mais sévèrement. Ah et Akashi doit sûrement déjà être au courant, mais on le sait pas encore. Mastermind.

\- T'es con… - _Me dit-il, mort de rire._

Ouais, je sais… Mais ça fait du bien de le voir heureux.

\- Et toi, alors ?! Parce que c'est bien de parler de moi, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie depuis ces quelques mois !

\- Moi, quoi ?

\- Bah, tu sais, les amis, les amours, les emmerdes, le sexe… Tout ça, tout ça…

Les hormones, vous n'avez même pas intérêt à me trahir !

\- Pas grand chose. - _Dis-je en rougissant comme une pucelle._

\- Ah ouais ?! Bah, je crois pas moi ! RACONTE MOI TOUT !

Argh. Il hausse la voix en riant et en tapant sur la table ? C'est très mauvais signe pour moi, ça…

\- Nan, mais y a pas grand chose à dire…

\- Je crois que si !

\- Oh, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est… Va falloir que… - _Dis-je en regardant mon portable et en commençant à me lever._

\- Daiki, assis, tout de suite !

Je me rassois sagement, sans faire d'histoire. Putain, j'ai pas envie d'en parler… Mais j'en ressens le besoin quand même…

\- Dis-moi…

Les rôles se sont inversés. Maintenant, c'est lui qui me regarde malicieusement, attendant que je lui divulgue tout. Et merde… Bon, on va essayer de détourner son attention.

\- Bah écoute… J'ai essayé de coucher avec une nana, mais c'était pas top.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, y manquait un truc…

\- Ah, je vois. Tu bandais pas.

\- ... Ouais, voilà. Enfin, si je bandais, mais…

\- Tu bandais pas. - _Insiste-t-il._

\- Non.

Véridique. J'ai pas pu aller plus loin qu'une demi-molle. Pas que la nana n'était pas belle ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je la trouvais belle, mais pas désirable. En fait, je ne trouve aucune fille désirable. J'aime juste regarder le corps des femmes, leur beauté… Mais ça s'arrête là. Et cette expérience m'a prouvé que… Je joue dans la team gay.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi tu as rougis ?

Il ne peux rien me cacher. Mais j'avais oublié que ça fonctionnait aussi dans l'autre sens.

Autant y aller cash.

\- Un mec m'a embrassé.

\- Noooooooon ! Qui ?!

Hic. C'est là d'où vient le problème. Je me mur dans un silence et Ryouta a bien l'air décidé à péter les cloisons pour me faire parler.

\- Je le connais ?

\- … Ouais.

\- C'est Kagamicchi ?!

Choqué. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, et ma bouche suit le chemin.

\- Comment t'as deviné ?!

\- Nan ! Sérieux ! C'est lui ?! Oh je le savais !

Pourquoi il a l'air aussi heureux ? C'est presque flippant !

\- Oh mon dieu, je le savais !

\- Mais… Hein ?!

\- Dai… T'es vraiment aveugle. Depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés, il t'a toujours bouffé des yeux !

\- Naaaaaan… - _Dis-je dans le déni total._

\- Si, je te jure ! Des fois, c'était même gênant ! Surtout quand j'étais à côté…T'avais jamais remarqué, hein ?!

-Non.

Il tape dans ses mains et sautille a moitié sur sa chaise. Ce gars a vraiment une case en moins.

\- Et c'était comment ?! Ça s'est fait comment ?! Pourquoi, comment, où ?! Je veux tout savoir ! - _Me dit-il, en mettant ses coudes sur la table, et sa tête dans ses mains._

\- Bah…. Euuuuh…. Tout à l'heure. Terrain de basket. Après un one-on-one. Il a triché.

\- Tu ne sais plus faire des phrases complètes Dai…

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- Nan, mais sérieux, dis moi…

\- On est allé faire un one-on-one et après le match, il m'a roulé un palot, soi-disant parce que c'était sa récompense de gagnant, alors que, je répète, il avait triché !

\- Ouais, mais ça on s'en fout qu'il ai triché, continue l'histoire !

\- Et bah…. J'ai bien aimé. Mais ça m'a fait flipper.

\- Pourquoi ?!

Je détourne les yeux, incapable de répondre verbalement à sa question. C'est trop.. Gênant.

\- Oh je vois. N'en dis pas plus. Ça t'a perturbé qu'il prenne la place de dominant et que tu te sois laissé faire. Bon ?

\- Bon.

C'est exactement ça le problème. J'ai été docile. Je n'ai jamais été docile dans ma vie. Même intimement, si j'étais en dessous avec Ryouta, je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire sans prendre un peu le devant où me manifester. Là, avec Kagami… Je me suis totalement laissé faire, sans même penser à le repousser. Et ça me fait peur.

\- Je peux me permettre de te dire quelque chose, en sachant que là, tu as l'air paumé ?

\- Ouais…

\- Fonce. Quoique tu veuilles aujourd'hui, Kagamicchi est prêt à te le donner. Il a envie de la même chose, je pense.

\- Attend, attend, attend. Qui t'as dit que j'avais envie de lui ?

\- Toi. A l'instant. Tu t'es trahi. Ou en tout cas, je sais que ça ne te dérangerait pas.

\- Merde…

\- Je pense que tu peux avoir confiance en lui. C'est un mec bien. Et ça pourrait te permettre de faire de nouvelles expériences et d'être à l'aise avec d'autres de tes envies ou besoin. Faut juste que tu arrives à… lâcher prise.

Il a raison. Il a totalement raison.

Je me perds un peu dans mes pensées, et quand je reprends conscience, Ryouta me regarde, sa tasse près de ses lèvres et joue avec ses sourcils pour se foutre de ma gueule. Je sens qu'il va lâcher une connerie plus grosse que lui…

\- Et sinon… Il embrasse bien ? - _Me demande-t-il avec un grand sourire._

\- T'as qu'à aller essayer.

\- Nan mais genre…. Il embrasse mieux que moi ? - _Dit-il en explosant de rire._

\- Enfoiré…

On explose tous les deux de rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

On récolte ce que l'on sème, comme on dit…

On continue de se taquiner et de discuter pendant un petit moment, sans se gêner pour se foutre sur la gueule et se balancer des piques, dans une bonne humeur qui est vraiment agréable. Ça m'avait vraiment manqué…

Au bout de quelques temps, Ryouta regarde l'heure sur son portable, et me regarde un peu gêné.

\- Dai, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kasamatsu…

\- Ouuuuh…

\- Oh ta gueule ! _-Dit-il en riant et en secouant la tête._

On se lève tous les deux, en avant que je ne puisse prendre mes affaires, je sens Ryouta s'approcher de moi pour m'enlacer. Je repose la lanière de mon sac et le serre contre moi dans une étreinte chaste.

On se relâche au bout de quelques secondes et Ryouta m'embrasse sur la joue avant de prendre ses affaires.

\- Merci Dai… Vraiment, merci.

\- Bah… De rien.

\- Tu me diras comment ça avance avec Kagamicchi, hein !

.- ..Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir ! - _Dis-je en désignant la porte du doigt._

Il explose de rire et cours vers la sortie sous mes grognements. Il me fait un dernier signe de main et s'en va.

Je me prépare à quitter le café à mon tour, le coeur plus léger. Cette rencontre avec Ryouta m'a fait un bien fou. Je sais que cette fois, on est prêt à se revoir sans avoir peur de la confrontation.

Je sais aussi qu'on se reverra rapidement. Mon instinct qui me le susurre à l'oreille. Et qui sait, la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, peut-être que je rencontrerai vraiment Kasamatsu et que les choses auront évolué de mon côté. Qui sait…

* * *

 **...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour votre soutien et pour vos reviews ! Je ne sais que dire de plus...**

 **Je vous rassure... L'Aokise ne mourra jamais !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
